It Belongs To You
by Roxas-babeh
Summary: AkuRoku. After all this time, is Axel finally getting what he deserves? Rated M for future chapters, slightly OOC yaoi lemon.
1. Reminiscence

*****Well guys! This is my first story! I'm really looking forward to seeing how this pans out *has no actual plot for it and is writing on the spur of the moment*. I have to warn you guys, ****THIS IS AKUROKU. IT'S YAOI (GUYXGUY)****. If you don't like, please don't read . . It will only upset you. **

**Disclaimer****: As much as I love these guys, Kingdom Hearts and it's characters are not mine, and never shall be TT^TT. Baww.*****

Chapter One ~ Sightings

Axel sat atop Twilight Town's Clock Tower with a dripping ice-cream in his hands. The sun was setting and the crimson rays illuminated the town below. The town was silent and all that could be heard were the echoes of the drops hitting the pavement below. He sighed, watching the ice-cream he and his best friend used to so fondly return to after a day of hard work. It made Axel think; the ice-cream reminded him of his old friend in so many ways. The cerulean blue shade reminded him of the big, pretty, eager eyes which would always watch with intense curiosity, and the dripping reminded him of the fact that from the very first day of knowing said friend, he was forever slipping away. It reminded him of the time when XIII finally turned around and told him how he was leaving, almost as if he was being punished for having too much of a good thing. Then it was silent. No more dripping. Axel held the damp stick in his hand, left with only memories. The "Winner" inscribed on the wood made him think of how lucky he was to know a guy like- ....?

_What was his name? _

Axel threw the stick to the floor, guiltily hanging his head in his hands.

_How could I forget...someone like __**him**__?_

The sunset was a deep burgundy now, and as Axel looked ahead, he chuckled half-heartedly at the conversation he'd once had.

"_**Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest" **_He'd grinned_**.**_

"_**Like I asked! Know-it-all." **_His beloved blonde had chuckled.

That day was when everything had changed. How he missed the mindless chat they'd had together, the time that seemed to slip away with ease. He made everything so much easier; and now he was gone. The days now dragged on endlessly, and everyday Axel would still sit atop Twilight Town's Clock Tower, waiting anxiously for a miracle to walk around the corner and sit beside him. It had been months now, not like he was counting. Nothing seemed worth returning to, no fresh-faced teenager waiting happily for him, to talk about how the day's missions had gone. Axel's head throbbed painfully and his chest ached with renewed heartbreak. Enough was enough. As the red-head gripped the edge, ready to pull himself up, he noticed a familiar cloaked figure walking into a dark portal. Axel froze in shock and realisation as a blond haired Organization member vanished before him.

_Was that-?! Is he back??_

Axel summoned a portal back to headquarters, eager to ask his Superiors and co-workers if they had seen him. Some unexplainable warmth ebbed from his chest, radiating into his body. The hope Axel felt as he walked into the portal almost seemed to shroud him, clouding his thoughts. The excitement of how they would re-unite once again had him smiling. He would never let him go, never again. As Axel re-appeared into the Grey Room, he marched straight up to Saix with an unfathomable expression plastered upon his face.

"Well, is he back?!" He urged Saix impatiently.

"Is who back?" The blunette questioned calmly.

"The guy... the one who left?!" Axel whined, before lookoing at the exprsseion on Saix's face. "Never mind" He said, turning around and storming away. Axel decided that Demyx would know! Demyx was a great friend of his, surely he'd have seen him! As he walked down the hallway, he came across VIII's room. He knocked, and waited. Demyx opened the door, hair akimbo. Axel noticed he was blushing, and smirked at the fact that Xigbar was trying profusely to hide himself in the background. Knowing he had failed, Xigbar stood up, shirtless, and waved at Axel, before turning to dress himself. Axel focused his attention back to Demyx, grinning.

"Uh...sorry for interrupting Dem, I was just gonna ask if you'd seen that guy that left the Organization?" He scratched his head.

"The one you said you 'got memorized'? Demyx chuckled as Axel winced at his famous catchphrase. "Uh- no sorry man, not seen him around"

Axel felt his heart ache painfully. "Kay, never mind. Thanks man, and um- sorry again" He waved, before stalking down the hall to his own room. The reached the door, walked inside, slammed it shut and slid down it with his head in his hands.

_Damn it! Why is this happening to me?!_

Axel walked over to his comfy bed, in hope some sleep would cure it. He could tell this was gonna be a long night.


	2. Return Of An Angel

Chapter 2 ~ Return Of An Angel

Axel sat on the edge of his bed angrily hitting his head with his fists. The spinning in his head was getting unbearably painful now, and he could think of no other way to stop it. It had been two days since he'd thought he'd seen the blond haired boy, and just when things were moving along, he'd seen it again. Just out of the corner of his eye. A small, cloaked blonde figure stepping into a dark portal. Then nothing. Not a trace left behind. The pyro was starting to question his own sanity, and the fact he still couldn't remember the boy's name was enough to drive him crazy. He'd met up with Master Xemnas yesterday in hope that maybe he'd shed some light on Axel's troubles, but Xemnas could only speak of a boy named "Sora". Then he'd switched off, knowing the next hour or so would be wasted on speech of how they would finally get their hearts back. It was meaningless. How could he possibly want a heart when the person he wanted to share it with wasn't there? Night after night would Axel awake with sweat dripping from his face, his pyjama pants clinging to his legs. It was like hell, only with hell, there's usually something pleasant like fire. He turned over onto his side, and took a deep breath. The boy was there. By the door. Axel was too afraid that if he moved, the boy would vanish into thin air. He gripped the bedsheets, and sat upright, holding his arms behind him for support. The boy just stood there, almost as if that if he stood still enough, the red-head would fall asleep. There was no way Axel would miss an opportunity like this.

"Who are you?" Axel said hoarsely, clearing his throat as he did so.

The blonde boy chuckled, relaxing slightly. "I guess this is like pay-back huh? I forgot you, so you forgot me" There was a harsh tone to his voice, almost cutting in a way, but VIII didn't care. The boy was real. He was here, in reaching distance and he was talking to him.

"Man, you really don't know do you? It's Roxas. R-O-X-A-S, got it memorized?" He taunted in the darkness. He almost sounded angry and it was beginning to disturb Axel. The red-head rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat upright, before turning to switch the light on. He was exactly the same, his Roxas. The big, blue eyes looking up at him, blonde hair as bright as the morning sun. Roxas. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to forget his best friend, the one he needed the most.

"Roxas." Axel said warmly, the name rolling off his tongue. The boy summoned away his keyblades and walked further into the dark room. The neon lights illuminated the blonde's face as he crossed the room quickly, the room being the leisure suite in the hotel Marluxia once owned. Roxas sat on the very side of the bed, cautiously watching Axel's face.

"I missed you, y'know? It got harder everyday. Ansem said it'd be like I never existed. Like I was still alive only, I didn't know anything about who I used to be, if that makes sense." Roxas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Only, it wasn't. I still had my thoughts, still had my emotions, I was just forbidden to use them. Occasionally I'd influence his decisions, but any other time it was like I was a passenger in my own body. I still felt the wind in my hair, the grass beneath my feet. Only, they weren't my hair and my feet, they were his."

Roxas rested his head in his hands for a moment, sighing sadly. Even watching him sat there was painful for Axel. He wanted to wrap his arms around his and tell the blonde that everything would be okay. He nudged closer to the blonde, and as he did, Roxas flung himself at the red-head sobbing uncontrollably. Axel looked down at the one he'd missed most.

_Hell, now he's declaring himself? After all that...after walking...away? _

"I missed you so much!" He wailed desperately. "Everyday was the same old thing! Watching Sora take down everyone I knew" He clung to Axel's chest, sniffling and bawling as he did so. Axel held him close, resting his face in the younger member's hair.

"Don't ever leave me again" Axel sighed. "I knew it wasn't a good idea and this is what happens." He pulled Roxas over the bedsheets, and onto his lap. Roxas snuggled into Axel's chest, inhaling the warm scent of cinnamon that seemed to radiate off Axel. The red-head couldn't believe it. Was it his lucky day? Did his ranking finally land him the second chance he'd so desperately hoped for? Maybe he was...lucky number seven. He clung to the boy that had been driving him so crazy, needing and wanting him more than before. He felt so innocent now; it seemed so surreal that this adorable teen could create such devastation. Axel couldn't say anything to even console Roxas; he just rocked him gently while holding him close. He'd never wanted anything more in his life than to hold him like this, but it seemed wrong. The big, cerulean orbs he so badly wanted to look into were closed, streaming with the most solemn of tears. He looked so broken now; Axel just wanted to fix him.

"I missed you too. Just listen to me next time!" He attempted to comfort Roxas, but unable to empathise with him meant it was somewhat difficult. He wondered for a moment, how had Roxas split from Sora?

"Hey Rox..?" He said, looking down at the blonde.

"Y-Yeah?" The younger said, calming himself down.

"How- uh...how did you separate from Sora? I mean, I thought it was permanent. And convincing myself you were gone wasn't exactly easy." He winced, remembering the pain he'd gone through.

Roxas looked up at Axel, his eyes wide. Then he smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Axel had ever seen. The reddest sunset, the whitest snow, the starriest night, was nothing in comparison to his smile.

"While I was connected to Sora, he went to Ansem and asked if we could be separated. Ansem thought I was controlling him, but Sora explained that it wasn't fair how I used to be a human being, Nobody or not, I was once still alive; and that it wasn't fair I'd had to give myself up to save him. So Ansem and Namine found a way to keep Sora alive without me inside. We think of each other as twins" He grinned.

_No- no time limit? He's really back...?_

Axel's heart leapt into his mouth. Should he tell Roxas what he'd wanted all this time? Was this it? No. Not now. It could wait, and he didn't want to risk losing him again. Axel smiled, truly happy for his friend. There was nothing Axel could say to tell Roxas how he felt at this moment. How it felt like there was a soft ball blowing up in the centre of his chest, filling him with warmth and happiness as it went. Axel felt warm usually; it was natural for the pyro who controlled fire, but this was completely different. It felt so good, Axel craved for more. The silence wasn't unpleasant either. There was nothing awkward about this perfect moment, and Axel felt the sudden urge to savour it. He leaned back onto his elbows, so Roxas also fell back slightly. As the blonde did so, he nuzzled into Axel's toned stomach. He was so tired, and Axel's warmth seemed to be willing his eyes shut. Maybe this was it. Could Roxas come clean to Axel about things...or should it wait. Definitely wait. He was too tired and Axel's body moulded to him like the comfiest chair. Roxas fell asleep to the sound of Axel's breathing, and as Axel looked down, he wished he had the strength in him to fight what he felt. He looked at the sleeping blond and kissed the back of his head, before closing his eyes and muttering.

"I may not have a heart,...so how do I tell you I love you?"


End file.
